Bad translation outcomes
by sh4dowpik4chu
Summary: What language do i put this in


From English: [DFS] Dr. Wumbo

To Arabic: [DFS] الدكتور وومبو

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Catalan: [DFS] Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Ukranian: [DFS] Д-р wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Chinese Traditional: [DFS]博士 wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr wombo

To Czech: [DFS] Dr wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Danish: [DFS] Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Turkish: [DFS] Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Estonian: [DFS] Dr wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Thai: [DFS] ดร. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Spanish: [DFS] El Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Slovenian: [DFS] Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

To Greek: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

Back to English: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

To Slovak: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

Back to English: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

To Russian: [DFS] Wombo, доктор наук.

Back to English: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

To Romanian: [DFS] Dr. luminita.

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. LAM.

To Indonesian: [DFS] Dr LAM.

Back to English: [DFS] Dr LAM.

To Portuguese: [DFS] Dr LAM.

Back to English: [DFS] Dr LAM.

To Japanese: [DFS]博士ラム。

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. LAM.

To Korean: [DFS] 램 박사입니다.

Back to English: [DFS] RAM Dr.

To Norwegian: [DFS] RAM Dr.

Back to English: [DFS] RAM Dr.

To German: [DFS] RAM-Dr.

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Vietnamese: [DFS] RAM-Dr

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Polish: [DFS] RAM-Dr

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Bulgarian: [DFS] RAM-д-р

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Hungarian: [DFS] RAM-Dr

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Hebrew: [DFS] ד ר רם

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. RAM

To Haitian Creole: [DFS] Dr. RAM

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. RAM

To Latvian: [DFS] Dr RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr. RAM

To Dutch: [MFK] Dr RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr RAM

To Chinese Simplified: [MFF]博士 RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr RAM

To Finnish: [MONIVUOTISEN] Tohtori RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr. RAM

To Swedish: [MFF] Dr RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr. RAM

To French: [CFP] Dr RAM

Back to English: [CFP] Dr. RAM

To Lithuanian: [BŽP] Dr. RAM

Back to English: [CFP] Dr. RAM

From English: FUCK PISS ASS SHIT  
>To Vietnamese: FUCK PISS ASS SHIT<br>Back to English: PISS FUCK ASS SHIT  
>To Catalan: PIXAR CUL MERDA MERDA<br>Back to English: PISS ASS FUCK  
>To Chinese Simplified: 小便屁股他妈的<br>Back to English: Pee ass fuck  
>To Chinese Traditional: 小便屁股他媽的<br>Back to English: Pee ass fuck  
>To Czech: Prdel kurva pee<br>Back to English: Ass fucking pee  
>To Ukranian: Жопа ебля Пі<br>Back to English: Ass fucking Pee  
>To Turkish: İşemek lanet ass<br>Back to English: Ass fuck with piss  
>To Estonian: Perse kurat piss<br>Back to English: Ass fuck piss  
>To Finnish: Perse vittu kusta<br>Back to English: Ass fuck piss  
>To French: Ass fuck piss<br>Back to English: Ass fuck piss  
>To German: Arsch ficken pissen<br>Back to English: Ass fuck piss  
>To Greek: Σκατά Ass piss<br>Back to English: Fuck Ass piss  
>To Haitian Creole: Fuck bourik pise<br>Back to English: Fuck ass urinate  
>To Hebrew: זין בתחת להשתין<br>Back to English: Cock in ass piss  
>To Hungarian: Kakas a seggét húgy<br>Back to English: Cock in the ass piss  
>To Indonesian: Ayam di pantat kencing<br>Back to English: Cock in the ass piss  
>To Thai: ไก่ในปัสสาวะตูด<br>Back to English: Cock in ass urine.  
>To Russian: Петух в задницу мочи.<br>Back to English: Cock in the ass of urine.  
>To Romanian: Cocoş în fund de urină.<br>Back to English: Cock in the ass of urine.  
>To Latvian: Gailis urīna ass.<br>Back to English: Cock in ass of urine.  
>To Slovenian: Tiča v rit urina.<br>Back to English: A cock in the ass of the urine.  
>To Lithuanian: Gaidys Oslas šlapimo.<br>Back to English: A cock in the ass of.  
>To Polish: Kogut w jej tyłek.<br>Back to English: Cock in her ass.  
>To Portuguese: Pau na bunda dela.<br>Back to English: Cock in her ass.  
>To Korean: 그녀의 엉덩이에 수 탉.<br>Back to English: Cock in her ass.  
>To Japanese: 彼女のお尻にチンポを。<br>Back to English: On her ass cock.  
>To Danish: På hendes røv cock.<br>Back to English: On her ass cock.  
>To Dutch: Op haar kont lul.<br>Back to English: On her ass cock.  
>To Swedish: På hennes röv kuk.<br>Back to English: On her ass cock.  
>To Norwegian: På hennes rumpe kuk.<p>

Back to English: On her ass cock.

To Norwegian: På hennes rumpe kuk.  
>Back to English: On her ass cock.<br>To Bulgarian: На петел си задника.  
>Back to English: Cock your ass.<br>To Slovak: Kohút prdel.  
>Back to English: Cock ass.<br>To Arabic: الديك الحمار.  
>Back to English: Cock ass.<br>To Spanish: Culo de polla.  
>Back to English: Cock ass.<p>

From English: ass racist  
>To Bulgarian: задника расист<br>Back to English: racist ass  
>To Catalan: cul racista<br>Back to English: racist ass  
>To Chinese Simplified: 种族主义的屁股<br>Back to English: Racist ass  
>To Chinese Traditional: 種族主義的屁股<br>Back to English: Racist ass  
>To Czech: Rasistickou prdel<br>Back to English: A racist ass  
>To Danish: En racistiske røv<br>Back to English: A racist ass  
>To Dutch: Een racistische kont<br>Back to English: A racist ass  
>To Estonian: Rassistlik perse<br>Back to English: Racist ass  
>To Finnish: Rasistinen perse<br>Back to English: A racist ass  
>To French: Un cul de raciste<br>Back to English: A racist ass  
>To German: Einen rassistischen Arsch<br>Back to English: A racist ass  
>To Greek: Ένα ρατσιστικό κώλο<br>Back to English: A racist ass  
>To Haitian Creole: Yon bourik rasis<br>Back to English: An ass racist  
>To Hebrew: גזען את התחת<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Hungarian: Paraszt szamár.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Indonesian: Keledai redneck.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Italian: Culo redneck.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Japanese: 田舎者お尻。<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Korean: 양 아치 엉덩이입니다.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Latvian: Lempis ass.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Lithuanian: Lempis Oslas.<br>Back to English: Redneck Ass.  
>To Norwegian: Redneck Ass.<br>Back to English: Redneck Ass.  
>To Polish: Redneck tyłek.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Portuguese: Bunda de caipira.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Romanian: Redneck fund.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Russian: Быдло задницу.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Slovak: Vidlák zadok.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Slovenian: Redneck rit.<br>Back to English: Redneck ass.  
>To Spanish: Culo de montañés.<br>Back to English: Ass by Montañés.  
>To Swedish: Ass av Montañés.<br>Back to English: Ass by Montañés.  
>To Thai: ตูด โดย Montañés<br>Back to English: Ass by Montañés  
>To Turkish: Eşek Montañés tarafından<br>Back to English: Donkey Montañés by  
>To Ukranian: Віслюку Montañés за<br>Back to English: Donkey Montañés by

To Vietnamese: Donkey Montañés bởi

Back to English: Donkey Montañés by

_"...35 translations later Bing gives us:"_

**...35 translations later, Bing gives us:**

_"... 35, soldiers, he said."_

"ONE DAY I WALKED AROUND AND SAW SOMEONE FUCKING FUCKING HITLERS DECAYED CORPSE I ASKED HIM "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU DOING" HE REPLIED "I LOVE COCAIN" THEN I WOKE UP"

...35 translations later, Bing gives us:

"Whores CUCKOO day, I heard that he was in the same team as reactions to Hitler. All or some of the schools."

"Osama is Dead"

...35 translations later, Bing gives us:

"Options to find the perfect outfit."

"Nyesalinder"

...35 translations later, Bing gives us:

"New Office in India"


End file.
